Toxic Love
by Jamie Love
Summary: Sequel to Arranged Love. Holly's baby is born. Artemis is a father. Nothing can spoil his happiness. But a few people say otherwise. Now Holly and Artemis are once again fighting for thier lives and the life of thier newborn baby. R&R please!
1. Chapter One: Hello And Goodbye

**A/N: Okay, this is the sequel to _Arranged Love_. So if you didn't read that, get off this page and read that first. For those of you who did read it, this has almost nothing to do with _Arranged Love_. It sort of revolves around Arty and Holly's baby. But we see a tiny bit of Adriana in a later chapter, plus some more of my colorful originals. Note: One is a bit foulmouthed. Just a heads up. If her dialog seems offensive, please let me know. I think I might have to change the rating to an M for her language. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own barely anything. I'm broke, as usual. I own the plot, the Fowl babe, and my three originals. The rest belong to the Irish guy named Eoin Colfer.**

**Lower Elements, 1:19, Same Day We Left Off**

The young girl sat calmly in the chair she was bound to. The metal cuffs on her wrists, neck and ankles were almost too tight to breath, but she pretended not to notice. Her long black hair hung limp and dirty around her shoulders, and her earth green eyes were closed in annoyance.

In most ways, she looked entirely human. She was four feet in height, with tanned skin. Though she was extremely short for a human. But to the trained eye, she was much more then _just _a mud girl. Her ears were slightly pointed; she bore no scars at all. And around her neck, though it was usually covered by cloth, was a tiny golden volume, written in gnomish.

"Ivory Powell. On this day, November 22, at 1:20pm, you are to be terminated by lethal injection." The elf speaking looked her in the eyes. "Please understand. Your death will provide lasting protection to the people. The mud men cannot know of us. Surely you realize that."

She looked down at him, her face was emotionless. But when she spoke, her voice quivered with anger. "I am part mud man, yes. But I am also part fairy. And I should not have to die for what is out of my control. Nor should have my parents, for their choice of lover."

The elf frowned. "You are a half-breed. You will never be accepted by fairies. And humans will notice you do not age. They will discover us. _That_ is why you, and all like you, must die."

She glared at him. "I may not belong anywhere, but still. I chose to live."

At that moment, smoke poured from every crack and vent in the room. The elves coughed viciously and sank to their knees. Katherine waited patiently, her breathing shallow. If they didn't come…

But a few seconds later, she felt small hands open her shackles. "Come on Ives." A voice murmured. "And do try being more careful! We can't save you all the time."

Gritting her teeth at the remark, Ivory followed the other half-breed out of the room, and into the dark streets of Haven City.

**Fowl Manner, 12:30, About Nine Months Later**

"What about Tatiana?"

"Tatiana? Where the hell did you come up with that? Anyway, Tatiana is a girl's name!"

"So is Artemis, but you don't hear me complaining."

Holly rolled her eyes, holding her two month old son closer to her. "Arty, this is ridiculous! Our baby is eight weeks old, and he still doesn't have a name! How about Rowan?"

Artemis wrapped his arms around her. "Rowan Artemis Fowl? Hmm, maybe."

She glared at him. "What do you mean 'maybe'? Why is it you refuse to agree with any of my ideas for a name?"

He leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss. "I agreed with Artemis for the middle name."

She smiled. Shifting the baby onto one arm, she gripped the back of Artemis' neck, pulling him into a much deeper kiss.

A few minutes later, Butler walked in. He stood there for a few seconds, hoping they would notice him. When they didn't, he cleared his throat loudly. "Artemis." He said awkwardly. "Your parents are about to leave."

Artemis pulled away from Holly reluctantly. "Thank you Butler." He stood and walked out the door.

He walked down the stairs, remembering the time he carried Adriana up them. He smiled slightly. She was gone for good now. If the circumstances had been different, they might have become friends. Last he heard, she had been married to a boy in Puerto Rico. Well, at least she was able to stay where she was welcome.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he smiled. His parents were standing at the doors with Juliet. She was on a two week vacation from her wresting tour, and had volunteered to drive Mr. and Mrs. Fowl to the airport. They were going to a spa in Peru for two weeks.

Angeline smiled at Artemis when she saw him. "There you are Arty! I was worried we wouldn't get to say goodbye."

He nodded and embraced her. "Do not worry mother. About anything. Butler has secured the perimeter around Fowl Manner, and will be watching us all the while you are gone. Nothing can go wrong."

**A/N: Uh oh. Arty said the magic words. Next chappie out soon. Please review.**


	2. Chapter Two: Something Goes Wrong

**A/N: Okay, to the people who reviewed, you better have read _Arranged Love_. This is a sequel. I'm just saying cause some of the names I saw I hadn't seen for _Arranged Love_. Oh, and I'm only saying this once; ARTY IS 17! I said that once in the last one. Thanks to all who reviewed. That's not that many, but thanks anyways. So, please enjoy this next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few characters. Simple as that. So no one can sue me. Ha ha ha.**

**Fowl Manner, 1:00, Same Day**

Butler watched the monitors in the situations room. Artemis had assured him that there was nothing to worry about. Who would wish to attack them? But he was sure that the news of a new Fowl heir would have leaked out somehow. When Artemis was a newborn, he had had a horrible time protecting him.

It was then he noticed something on the monitors. He tapped it, frowning slightly. How odd. It must be his imagination playing tricks. He closed his eyes, then opened them again. Nope still there.

Perhaps he was going insane, but their seemed to be a young girl staring back at the camera on the main landing. As he watched, she raised a hand and gave the camera a very rude sign indeed.

He blinked. She smirked, then began skipping up the stairs. He grabbed his dart riffle, and exited the room at top speed.

**Outside Fowl Manner, 1:00, Same Day**

Ivory walked up to the front door of Fowl Manner. She wasn't shielded, but she didn't care. It wasn't like she was trying to sneak in. Besides, she had barely any magic left, and she wasn't going to waste it on this stupid mission.

In truth, she wasn't all that happy about being there. The giant human seemed to be unstable. He'd probably shoot her before she had a chance to explain. Stupid elders. Stupid mission. Stupid human.

Muttering to herself, she opened the door and walked in. That was one benefit of being part human. You didn't have to get an invitation to enter a dwelling.

She came to a staircase. It was pretty cool. And old. She noticed a camera. Oh great. Now the mud man would be coming any minute. Ah well. She stared at the camera for a while, then lifted her hand and flipped it off.

Satisfied, she turned and skipped up the stairs.

When she reached the top, she turned left and started down the corridor. She examined the art work; waiting for the blow she knew was coming. And, sure enough, a few minutes later she felt a sharp pain in her back.

Turning, she saw a dart puncture her skin, and an extremely large mud man holding a gun.

"You'll regret this later you bastard." She told him, before she fell to the ground.

**A/N: Short, I know, but it was extremely entertaining to write. This one I sort of introduced Ivory a little better I promise next chapter will be much longer and much more informative. Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three: A Third Hunter

**A/N: Okay, I'm very sorry this took way too long. I've just been busy with my other fic, and someone wanted me to write a second chappie to my songfic…Anyways, it took way to long, so now I write this chappie. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, Ivory, and two more OCs who have yet to be announced. The rest belong to Eoin Colfer. Who is getting paid for writing. I'm not.**

**Fowl Manner, 6:00, Same Day**

The first thing Ivory felt when she regained consciousness was an odd pain around her wrists and ankles. That meant her magic was gone completely. Not good. She thought for a moment, rethinking what had happened before she blanked out. She'd been hit…by…a dart. And the dart was fired by…

Her eyes shot open. She was in a plain cement room. Nothing much but walls, ceiling and floor. Except another chair in front of her and a surveillance camera in the corner. She tried to move, but found her hands were tied behind her back. Her ankles were tied together as well. She tried again, pulling viciously at her wrists. Nothing.

"Oh, shit!"

"Very intuitive." Artemis quipped, stepping through the door. He walked over to the second chair and sat down. "Now, Miss…"

"Powell" She grumbled. This mudman was starting to freak her out already. He was so pale! And his eyes. She suppressed a shudder.

"Miss Powell, may I ask you a few questions regarding your entry of Fowl Manner?"

"Hell no."

He sighed melodramatically. "Very well. In that case, I shall have Butler inject you with Sodium Pentothal. Unfortunately, he is still upset at your remark to him earlier, and may accidentally give you the wrong dosage. So there is no way of telling if you'll…"

"Oh, just shut up and ask the damned questions."

He smiled at her, sending shivers down her spine. "Wise choice. Now, first question; How old are you?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer." He grumbled. In truth, he didn't know either. He was simply repeating the questions Holly had told him to ask her.

"Fine. I'm forty-nine."

He nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Well, maybe I'm here to help you. Or maybe I'm here to kill you and your newborn son or…"

"How do you know about him?" Artemis snapped.

She snorted. "Everyone from the LEP and HBR knows about him. For a genius, you are sure damned ignorant."

He didn't even bother asking her what HBR was. A mistake, as it happened.

"And what about you? Are you fairy or human?"

"Hmm. Good question. Well, lets see. I'm short as hell for a human, but way to tall for a fairy. I've got pointed ears, but I'm the wrong color for any sort of fairy besides pixie."

"And you display quite a bit of fairy knowledge." Artemis added.

"Well, so do you. Moron." She muttered.

"So, which is it?" He asked, deciding to ignore the moron comment. "Fairy or human?"

She smiled for the first time. "What do you think?"

"Both."

"Very good, mudman. Yes, you are correct. I am part human and part elf."

"I take it your father was the human?"

"Yep. I suppose your going to tell me how the hell you know that?"

"You said your name was Powell. Powell is a human name. And usually a child is given the surname of his or her father. Now, may I ask you how you did enter Fowl Manner?"

She shrugged. "Easy. I blasted the gates with a stolen LEP blaster, then I just walked in the front door. I blasted the alarm too."

"Not a very wise tactic, walking through the front door. You were sure to be caught."

Her smile widened. "Who ever said that's not exactly what I wanted?"

They were silent for a few minutes, then Ivory spoke again. "What are the chances of you untying these damned ropes?"

"None."

"Ah. Thought so. You mudmen are so damned impolite."

He raised his eyebrows. "So. Are you here to help or kill me?"

She frowned at him. "You? What, you think they'll be after you alone?"

He leaned forward in his chair. "What do you mean?"

She stared at him for a few moments. "They won't just kill you, Fowl. They'll kill Short. And your son. I'm trying to help you damned idiots. Don't make the mistake of thinking you can avoid them. Trust me, you can't."

Artemis had had enough. He stood, pulling a walkie-talkie out from a pocket of his suit. "Juliet. Get down here. And bring a buzz baton."

"Fine." She spat. "Don't listen. See what happens. Its only a matter of time before they get here."

He lowered the walkie-talkie. "Who's they?"

Her eyes were a mix of anger and sorrow. "The LEP." She breathed.

Juliet fell into the room. In one hand was a buzz baton. "What do you want Artemis?"

He turned away from the half breed girl. "Good. You're here. I need you to watch our prisoner. I doubt she'll be able to escape. Oh, and every time she swears, I want you to hit her with the baton. All clear?"

Juliet nodded, a dangerous glint in her eye. She had been on vacation too long, and was starting to miss hurting people. Finally, a new target.

Artemis turned and left quickly, the young half-breed's words still ringing in his ears.

Holly sat on the bed she shared with Artemis, rocking her unnamed baby gently. He was sleeping silently in her arms. She sighed sadly.

It wasn't like she hadn't known this would happen. She had been taught growing up that having the child of a mudman was the sickest, disgusting, twisted act possible. But how could she help it? She was in love! Not that it mattered anymore. As soon as she married him, she would lose her magic. But she didn't care. Not as long as she could be with Artemis.

But did she really think they would simply leave her alone? She snorted. It sounded stupid, even to her. They couldn't allow a fairy to risk their discovery. But didn't that make them as bad as the mudmen?

She held her baby closer to her. His name would be Artemis, she decided then. She knew it was what Artemis the second wanted. And now she would have two Artemis in her live. "Artemis the Third." She whispered into his small, pointed ear. "I swear on my copy of the Book, no matter what happens, I'll never let anything happen to you. We'll always be a family."

"Artemis the Third?" Artemis said softly, walking through the door. "I like it."

She smiled, a tear running down her cheek. "I thought you would."

He sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and their son. "It'll be okay, Hols. We'll make it. We've made it this far, haven't we?"

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. Yes, they had made it this far. But how much farther can we go? She wondered silently.

**A/N: Okay, this might be my last chapter for a little while. I'm moving from Vermont to Florida at the beginning of August, and we're selling the computer. And we won't have the internet until we hook it up to the new laptop. So my next chappie may not be up till late August. Sorry. : (**


	4. Chapter Four: Tragedy And Explanation

A/N: Thank you of so much for being so very patient. I wrote this on the way to Florida because I was in a car with my grandmother for two days, and I CANT STAND HER! Anyways, to reward and/or punish you for waiting so long, this chapter is very long. Well, longer then usual. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**, **blah blah blah, I am worthless, Eoin Colfer owns everything.**

**Fowl Manner, 11:25pm, Same Day**

Artemis and Holly lay sleeping, wrapped in each other's arms. After a few hours of consoling one another, they had both fallen into an uneasy sleep. (I've got a weird mind, I know.) Artemis III lay sleeping in his crib, unaware of the trauma his parents were facing.

It wasn't much later that the window opened wide. Three dark figures entered, waking the baby. He looked at them and tried to say something, but one of them hit him with an odd red laser, and he immediately fell back to sleep.

The other two picked up on of the bodies, leaving the other one.

The three figures left as suddenly as they had come, leaving a poor soul to awaken to the lose of their lover.

Fowl Manner, 6:00am, Next Day 

Ivory sat in the cell, tears rolling down her cheeks. She glanced at a sleeping Juliet, then burst into silent sobs. This whole mission was pointless! These stupid morons didn't want her help, so why should she stay locked in a cell for an entire day? It wasn't fair. Life had never been fair. _Its like it's a damned joke._ She thought bitterly. _I've been alive forty-nine years and the only damned luck I've had so far is getting saved by the damned HBR._

**&Flashback&**

_She was wrapped tightly in her father's arms as him and her mother walked along the starlit dirt road. Her father was a tall, strong man, with dark green eyes and short blonde hair._

_Her mother was short and brunette, with icy blue eyes and a slim frame. She was three feet tall and had pointed ears. "I don't think this is a good idea, Curtis. They'll find us again. We have to find a place to stay."_

_Her father held her a little tighter. "Where? Where can we possibly stay, Rose?" He stopped and sat down on a large rock._

_She sat down next to him and smoothed their daughter's hair back. "I don't know. But we can't stay here. Let me hold her."_

_He allowed her to take the small girl from him, and wrapped his arms around both of them. "Why is she still a baby? Its been five years."_

_She smiled as the baby wrapped a tiny hand around her finger. "I told you. Elves grow differently. Ivory will grow like an elf."_

_He nodded, tightening his arms around her._

_She closed her eyes and sang softly, "Sleep, my darling. Don't be afraid. I shall not leave you, a promise I've made. So sleep, my young one, close your eyes. I shall protect you from rejection and lies." She repeated the song in gnomish, then in English again._

_Suddenly two short figures in helmets flew down and landed in front of them._

_He stood and started towards them, but one of them pulled the trigger of a gun, sending a long blue beam into his chest._

_She screamed, and turned so she was protecting her daughter._

_The second figure shot her, making her fall to the ground. "What should we do with this one?" He asked through his helmet, pointing at Ivory._

"_Just leave it." Said the first. "We're not allowed to kill half-breeds above ground. Besides, it'll be dead my morning."_

_They activated their wings, and flew off._

_Ivory crawled over to her mother and pulled at her hand. "Mommy?"_

_She smiled, tears running down her cheeks. She wrapped a weak arm around her daughter. "Sleep, my darling. Don't be afraid…I shall protect you, a promise…I've made." Her weak voice trailed off as her heart stopped._

"_Mommy?" She touched her mother's cheek. It was already cold._

_Another figure appeared, this one taller then the others. It reached down and took her from her mother's cold arms…_

**&End Flashback&**

Ivory sighed and looked back at Juliet. She frowned slightly. "HELLO! WAKE UP!"

She jumped to her feet, and grasped the buzz baton. "Wha-oh, its you. What do you want?"

"I want you to untie these damned-OUCH!" She yelped as Juliet hit her with the buzz baton. "What the hell was-OUCH! -That for?"

Juliet smirked. "The first one was for saying 'damn', the second was for saying 'hell'."

"Hell isn't a swear-OUCH!"

"Yeah, it is."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Well, I say it isn't."

"Well, I have the baton, and you don't."

"Bitch-OUCH!" Ivory winced. "Stop that!"

"Artemis told me to. Plus its fun."

"Bite me. OUCH! That wasn't a swear!"

"Its an insult."

"So?"

"It could be slang for a swear."

"How?"

"I dunno. But it could."

"Can I have a gag?"

"Why?"

"So you wont be able to hit me with that damned baton-OW!"

"Hmmm…nah. I like it like this."

"But I want a gag."

"Too bad."

"Then can I have something to eat?"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't eaten since about noon yesterday."

"Aren't you afraid I'll poison it?"

"Not really."

"Tell ya what. When I'm done eating, I'll bring you the scraps."

"Screw you-OUCH!"

"How old are you anyways?"

"Forty-nine."

"You cant be that old! You look really young."

"I'm about fourteen by human standards."

"That would explain it."

Ivory opened her mouth to retaliate, but she was interrupted by Butler and Holly bursting into the room.

"Where is he?" Holly shouted. Her face was pale but determined, and her eyes were filled with the deepest loathing.

Butler leaned over his baby sister. "Go into the lounge." His voice was calm, but angry.

Juliet jumped and ran out of the room, slamming the cement door behind her.

Ivory sighed. "So, they took the mud boy? Shame. He was pretty cute for a human."

"Where is he?" Butler growled.

She shrugged, trying her best to look innocent. "How should I know? I'm just a bitchy little-OUCH!" She winced as Holly hit her with the baton Juliet had dropped.

"Where is he, half-breed?" Holly snarled.

Ivory frowned. "First of all, my name is Ivory. Second, hitting me with that thing is not going to get you your answer any faster. And third, theres no point in me telling you because by the time you get there he'll be dead."

Holly's breath caught in her throat. "Where is he?" Her voice shook with mingled fear and anger.

She sighed. "Look, these are your options. A; you take your baby and run for it. Find some deserted area and raise him. B; you give him to the HBR and run as far away from here as you can. Your best bet. C; you, by some miracle, get your lover out of the LEP holding cells and live a life of fear and secrecy with him and your baby."

Holly stared at her for a while, then sank into the empty seat in front of her. "You know where he is, don't you?"

Ivory exploded. "WHY DON'T YOU GET IT!" She shouted. "IF YOU TRY TO GET HIM OUT, YOU'LL BE DEAD FOR SURE! Just get the hell out of town, hand the kid over to the HBR and forget you ever had him!"

Holly froze. "The HBR? What's that?"

Ivory sighed. "The HBR. The Half Breed Refuge. It's a secret organization that protects half-breeds. Like me, and your son. They keep track of the hybrids born and send a messenger to offer to take the kid. It's the only place people like me are accepted."

Holly was silent for a few moments, then she spoke. "C."

"Huh?"

"I chose option C. I want to try and find Artemis, even if it means death."

Ivory groaned. "Why do they always pick C? It brings nothing but trouble. Oh well, I might as well help you. I do know where it is. Untie me and I promise I'll bring you there."

Holly nodded. "Good. But first, I want you to bring me to this refuge. Just in case."

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I'll have the next one out as soon as we get unpacked and I find my stupid headphones. I need to listen to music while I type. Oh no, almost out of battery. Review!**


	5. Chapter Five: New Friends And Old Laws

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long. I would have updated sooner, but long story short; I've been really busy since school started. I hope you enjoy this chappie. I'm trying to update weekly, but its gonna be hard. And now to the fic. Enjoy!**

**Unknown Location, Sometime around 3:00pm, Same Day**

"Stop poking me you bitch-OUCH!-Why did you bring that thing?"

"So you would stop swearing."

"If you don't stop I'm not leading you anywhere."

"Then we'll give you Sodium Pentothal."

"I hate you."

"Juliet! Mud elf! Shut up! I cant concentrate." Holly shouted into the back of the shuttle. They had gotten the shuttle from Trouble Kelp, who had been on above-ground duty. Just about the only bit of luck they had had so far.

Ivory's head emerged from the cockpit, an annoyed look on her face. "One; My name isn't mud elf, half-breed, or anything like that. Its Ivory. Two; Tell her to stop hitting me with that baton or else I'm not leading you anywhere. And three; you just missed the turn."

Grumbling, Holly doubled back. "You know you could be a little more helpful, seeing as how we're doing you a favor."

Ivory glared at her. "You're not doing me a damned favor. I helping _you_ out, you ungrateful-OW!-will you cut that out?"

Butler sighed and glanced down at the hybrid's head. "Do your parents approve of you using such foul language?"

She looked up at him, smiling bitterly. "My parents have been dead for forty-four years. Thanks for the reminder." She looked around. "Stop!"

Holly slammed on the breaks, making everyone lurch forward in there seats. Ivory went flying forward and hit the windshield.

"I said stop not kill us all you bitch! Damn, this is really gonna hurt in the damned morning. Why the hell am I stuck taking care of morons?"

Holly grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up, even though she was about a foot shorter then the messanger. "Are we here or not?"

Ivory sighed. "Yeah yeah, were here. Welcome to the damned HBR. Follow me." She got free of Holly, opened the shuttle door, and ran out onto the rocky ground.

Butler, Holly, and Juliet quickly followed. They walked in silence for about five minutes, until Ivory stopped in front of a wall of rock.

"You lead us into a dead end?" Holly growled.

"No, I didn't. Now keep your damned mouth shut." Grumbling about stupid procedures, Ivory pressed her hand to the rocky surface. After a few seconds, two objects slid out of the rock. One was an eye scanner, and the other a microphone.

Ivory held her eyelid open as it scanned her iris, then she spoke into the microphone. "Ivory Powell, refugee number 1216."

"_Access Granted," _Replied the rock. A DNA Canon emerged from the rock and pointed itself at Holly, who was holding her baby.

"And four guests." Ivory said quickly.

The DNA Canon retreated, and the rock face opened. Ivory walked in, and was suddenly ambushed by about half a dozen blurs, who were screaming "IVY! IVY!"

The two humans and the elf walked in after her, watching as the little blurs tackled her, making it impossible to get up.

"Alright, alright. You little demons." Said a figure who had just walked over. "Let her have some room to breathe."

The little blurs quickly moved to the side, still saying "Ivy."

The figure, a girl Ivory's height and age, but with long blonde hair, pulled her onto her feet. "Hi Ives. Good to see you alive. We thought you were a goner."

Ivory looked down at the blurs, who hadnt seemed to have stopped moving. "Please tell me you didnt give them sugar, Trish!"

"Of course I didnt. All I gave them was some coffee flavored ice cream."

"Trish, you moron! That has sugar and caffeine in it!"

"Oh. Well if you stopped getting caught and executed, then maybe we wouldnt have this problem."

Ivory sighed and looked back at Butler, Holly and Juliet. "This is Trish. We live together with these little monsters. We're supposed to be raising them, but at the moment Trish here is doing a terrible frigging job."

Trish walked over to Holly and looked at the baby. "Oh, so you didnt fail, Ives. Thats pretty rare, aint it?" She looked up at Butler, and quickly retreated to Ivory's side.

Holly spoke up. "We need to speak to the leaders here."

Trish blinked and glanced at Ivory. "You mean the elders?"

Holly sighed. "Sure. Can you bring us there?"

Trish shrugged. "Yeah, why not? Demons, go to the house."

The little blurs squealed and ran off.

Ivory sighed. "Okay, follow us."

**LEP Holding Cells, 3:55pm, Same Day**

Artemis sat in a cell, staring up at Foaly through the bars. "I still don't understand."

Foaly glared down at him. "Well then, let me spell it out for you. You are now a criminal to the LEP and are going to be killed for your crime. And, thanks to you, Holly is going to be executed as well."

Artemis blinked. "Holly would never commit a crime punishable by death."

Foaly looked at him in surprise. "She didnt tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Foaly sighed. "Fowl, if a human and a fairy produce a child, the child and the parents must die. It has happened many times before. This ensures that the People will remain a secret."

"And now Holly and I must pay with our lives."

"Yes."

Artemis frowned. "Where is she?"

Foaly shook his head. "We left her there. She'll come looking for you, though. She'll find a way to get to you."

Artemis thought back to the girl. She had said something about this. Had her parents been killed by the LEP too? What did she say her name was? "Tell me, Foaly." He said finally. "Has there ever been a family by the name of Powell to commit this crime?"

Foaly frowned. "Yes. About forty-nine years ago, an elf named Rose Tress had a child with a mud man named Curtis Powell. They were executed successfully five years later, but their daughter...Ivory. She's been executed unsuccessfully one hundred and eighteen times. But every time, something goes wrong. Why?"

"Oh. I just wondered. My father knew a man named Curtis Powell."

Foaly narrowed his eyes, unconvinced. He turned and walked away, shouting over his shoulder, "I know you meant well, Fowl. I'll see if I can find a way out of this for you. Not making any promises, but this is Holly we're talking about..."

Artemis nodded. He knew what would happen. No doubt this girl would lead Holly to him. But then what? He sighed and stared at the ground. He had to think of a plan. Once again.

**A/N: Yeah! Sort of a bittersweet chappie. Oh well. Questions? Comments? You know, instead of just keeping your thoughts to yourself, you could press that button down there and tell me what you think. Just a little suggestion. Review! Please!**


	6. Chapter Six: The Half Breed Refuge

A/N: I'm finally updating. Ha! I thought and thought about it, and now I have decided that I loved my darling readers enough to give you this next chapter. I've been really busy lately, and then my friend got an account on here, and she went fanatic and made me read the two different stories she has. There's only a chapter in each, but there pretty good. Her pen name is Malonia Martins, which is much more original then Jamie Love, but I don't really care. Anyways, thanks for waiting and here's chapter six.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! But the plot and a few OC's.

Half Breed Refuge, 3:00pm, Same Day

Trish was talking at top speed as she and Ivory led the two humans and the fairy down a filthy street. The houses looked as though trolls had tramped them, and the street itself was covered in dirt and debris.

"It's a real shame the demons are so young." Trish chattered. "I just cant wait until I get to teach Daisy, Willow, and Ruby about the male species. You know, its only a matter of time before they start getting attracted to the boys and…"

"TRISH!" Ivory snapped, a disgusted look on her face.

"What?"

"That's sick!"

"How is it sick?"

"We're a family. Rowan, Basle and Indigo are like brothers to the girls."

"What does that make us?"

"The point is, its incest!"

"It is not! I saw this movie the other day were this guy falls in love with this girl, who turns out to be his sister, but then it turns out that he was adopted, so they end up getting married."

Ivory blinked. "Um…Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize how screwed up that sounds, right?"

Trish folded her arms. "You're calling me weird? What about you?"

"What about me?"

Sensing a fight, Butler cut in. "Excuse me, ladies, but how long will this take? Artemis could be in grave danger."

Trish snorted. "Could be? She's as good as dead! Um…who's Artemis? Your daughter or something?"

Ivory hit herself in the head. "Artemis is a guy, you moron. He's the damned father of that thing." She pointed at the baby in Holly's arms.

Trish grinned. "Oooooh. Was he cute?"

"I'm not answering that damned question!"

"Bitch."

"Slut."

Butler cleared his throat.

Trish looked up at him. "So do you have like a body count or something?"

Butler frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You know, a body count! Like on _Mr. And Mrs. Smith_. How many people you've killed. A body count! What's yours?"

He sighed. "I don't keep track of how many people I've killed. It's not something to be proud of."

She smirked. "So you've killed people before?"

He glared at her. "If you don't hurry up and bring us to these 'Elders', I may be tempted to start a body count."

Trish turned around quickly and sped up a little.

Ivory rolled her eyes. "Remind me to have the demons tackle you when we get home, Trish."

"Shut up."

They came to a large building in what seemed to be the center of the town. Ivory and Trish stepped up to it.

"Stand back." said Ivory, as she and Trish placed their hands on the door.

Two microphones immerged from the door. The two hybrids spoke into them.

"Ivory Powell, refugee number 1216."

"Patricia Mandrake, refugee number 1259."

"Access granted. Identify guests and refugees under twenty."

Ivory sighed. "Two humans. One male, middle age. One female, mid-twenties. One elf. Female, late-eighties. One half-breed. Male, infant. Identification complete."

There was a pause, then the voice spoke. _"Identification accepted."_

The doors opened wide to admit them. Standing in the doorway, however, was a tall, elderly man with pointed ears and wrinkled green skin. He did not look pleased.

"Elder Stone." Ivory and Trish said in unison, dropping to their hands and knees.

"Get up!" Snarled the man. "I want to know why you have brought intruders into our refuge."

"Well…see…its not my fault!" wailed Ivory, as she and Trish scrambled to their feet.

"Oh, it isn't? Nothing is ever your fault, is it, Ivory? Your one hundred different captures by the LEP. Your disgraceful record of failed missions. But no, none of it is your fault."

"But, sir! This time I have good reason!" She mumbled, her head bowed.

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"Well…see…they captured me. 'Cause they thought I was one of the LEP or something. And now they want me to show them how to find the father. He was taken by the LEP."

The man looked down at her angrily, then glanced at Holly and the baby. "Very well, Ivory. We shall discuss this with the other Elders. Patricia, you are no longer needed. Please leave."

Trish bowed and tore off in the other direction.

The man nodded. "Now then. You, elf, shall come with me. Your human friends can wait outside. Ivory, you will come too. Follow me." He turned and walked back into the building. Ivory and Holly followed him, the doors swinging shut behind them.

A/N: Sorry its so short. I didn't have much time. Next chapter will be much longer and Artemis will be in it. REVIEW! You know how much I love reviews!

Oh, and I have one question: How many of you are guys? Just wanna know, cause most of the people on are girls. Like me. GIRL POWER! Ha! Review!


	7. Chapter Seven: Complications

**A/N: Okay, I know I said this chapter would be longer, but this chapter is pretty short. I just wrote it because I wanted to update and give you some very important news. I will be rewriting Arranged Love. You've got to admit; it definitely wasn't my best work. I'll even admit it, seeing as how it was my very first fic. So here's the newest chapter of Toxic Love. Enjoy! **

**Realfanficts: You're a guy? The horror! The terrible horrible HORROR! ;) Actually, I'm sort of glad a guy is reading my fics. It means that you have a sensitive side. Which is a good thing. (Trust me)**

Holly followed the tall man and Ivory from a slight distance. Ivory was cowering as the man rambled on about her.

"Why is it, Ivory, that you cant seem to do a single thing right? We have endangered the lives of over one thousand refugees countless times to keep you alive! And for what? Every mission you are sent on, you either fail, or this!" He waved a hand behind them, indicating Holly and the sleeping baby in her arms.

"If I may, Sir." Ivory mumbled. "I have done a good job of raising the six dem…Er…refugees assigned to me."

"With the help of Miss Patricia."

"Oh yeah." Ivory grumbled sarcatiscally. "Like she's done a single damned thing."

"What was that?" Elder Stone snapped.

"Nothing, Sir."

They reached a large door. Elder Stone knocked twice and the doors swung wide open. The man walked in and walked up a small staircase, taking his seat at the end of a long panel of elderly looking hybrids. The room was circular. It was completely empty except for the panel on the far wall. Holly counted seven Elders. Five male, two female. (A/N: Things are about to get really confusing so bare with me.)

Ivory walked into the middle of the room and dropped to her hands and knees. Holly stood near the doors, against the wall. The doors slammed shut.

One of the females, a kindly looking woman with nut-brown skin and wisps of gray hair, smiled down at Ivory. "There is no need for that, child. You may rise."

But as Ivory made to stand up, another one of the Elders cried, "No! You stay where you are, Girl!" and she quickly dropped back to her kneeling position.

The kindly woman frowned. "She should not have to kneel in such a way. She has it hard enough."

"We have it hard enough protecting her!" Retorted a man with a large nose and hardly any hair. "She is lucky we don't throw her out and let the LEP take her! She will stay on her knees!"

There was a general mummer of assent.

The woman shook her head. "She is only a child."

"That has been your excuse every time she is brought in front of us! Which, need I remind you, Hazel, has been over two hundred times!" Sneered the only other female.

Again, the others murmured their agreement.

Elder Hazel tutted. "She is an orphan, Aloe."

"As are the rest of them!" Shouted the one with the big nose. "But have any of them been caught one hundred and eighteen times?"

"Well, no." Elder Hazel admitted. "But, Green…"

"I say we throw her out." Hissed Elder Aloe, the other female.

"Elder Aloe!" cried Elder Hazel. "Be reasonable!"

"Actually," murmured a man with long white hair and odd purple skin. "I believe she is being perfectly reasonable."

"Elder Yon!"

"But what if she talks?" Shrieked a plump man with bright green skin.

"Elder Venus has a point." Elder Stone agreed

"Perhaps we should simply kill the girl. She is no use to us." Continued Elder Venus

"That is not entirely true." Elder Hazel said quickly. "She has done an acceptional job of raising the six young ones assigned to her and Miss Patricia."

"Yes, she has done so." Agreed Elder Stone grudgingly.

"But at what cost?" Retorted Elder Aloe menacingly.

All the Elders began talking at once, arguing Ivory's fate. After several long, heated moments, someone bellowed "SILENCE!"

Everyone went quiet. Elder Yon stood, his wrinkled purple almost glowing in the room's light. "I believe I have a solution." He looked down at the girl kneeling in the center of the room. "Stand, girl. I wish to know you have heard this."

Ivory scrambled to her feet, her head bowed.

"Look at me."

She raised her head slowly, looking up into his eyes.

"Now, then. I propose that this girl accompany the fairy and humans to assist in the rescue of the infant's father. If you succeed, girl, you will be permitted to stay within the refuge." The other Elders began murmuring, but were silenced by a look from Elder Yon. "But if you fail." He continued. "You will banished from the refuge, and your memory of it wiped. Do you understand?"

Ivory looked as though she were about to faint. But when she spoke, her voice was firm. "Yessir. I understand."

Elder Yon sat back down. There was silence for several moments, then Elder Stone spoke. "All in favor of Elder Yon's proposal?"

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

The Elders turned to look at Elder Hazel, who had remained silent. She looked around, her face pale, then sighed. "Aye."

"Very well." Elder Yon continued. "To ensure you do not run when and if you fail, Miss Patricia shall accompany you. Collect her and be on your way."

"Yessir." Ivory mumbled. She bowed once, then exited, Holly following close behind her.

LEP Holding Cells, Lower Elements, Same Day

Artemis was sitting in his cell, thinking hard. He needed a plan. Assuming the girl led Holly to him, she would no doubt bring Butler along as well. If only he had a way of contacting her, so he could tell her not to come. Not that she would listen to him. He sighed and shook his head. Why didn't she tell him? In the past two months of their child's life, why hadn't she once mentioned that his son and heir was in fact an illegal boy? Not to mention the seven months he had been with her during her pregnancy…

&Flashback& (A/N: Realfanficts, you might wanna skip this. Its extremely mushy. Same goes for any girls/guys who don't like mushiness)

Artemis sat next to Holly, who was lying on the bed, smiling at her stomach. She was now four months pregnant, and had just barely started to show.

"Have you thought of a name, yet?" She asked softly.

"No, I haven't. We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet, do we?"

She sighed and touched her stomach gently. "If it's a girl, can we name it Lavender?"

"Why?"

"Lavender was my mother's name."

Artemis leaned forward and kissed her stomach tenderly. "Of course. And if it isn't a girl?"

"I'm not sure of a name if it's a boy. Not many elfin names would sound very fitting on a human."

Artemis rested his head lightly on her stomach. "Our child will be both elfin and human. So I say an elfin name would fit perfectly, if we choose to name him or her as such."

Holly sighed sadly. Artemis looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head. "No, nothing. It must be these moodswings."

Artemis nodded, and felt tiny feet kicking against the inside of his love's stomach.

&End Flashback&

Artemis sighed. All he had now was memories. And if he didn't do something soon, that would be it.

A/N: Review please!


	8. Chapter Eight: Optimisms

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, a thousand times sorry! I had to stop writing for a while because my teachers have been piling on the homework for midterms. You'll be happy to know that Toxic Love will be way longer then Arranged Love. But there is going to be a twist. A twist which you will want to kill me for. But that's not for at least five chapters, so just sit back and enjoy!

"You've got to be joking!" Trish cried, pointing a finger at Ivory. "They've never threatened to throw anyone out before!"

"Gee, thanks Trish. That makes me feel a whole damn lot better."

Trish, Ivory, Butler and Juliet were sitting in the back of the shuttle. Artemis III was nestled in Juliet's arms, as his mother was piloting the shuttle. The baby had taken a great interest in Ivory. His mother and father had already begun teaching him English and Gnomish, but the words this creature spoke were entirely different from what he had heard in his two months of existence. (Explanation and description at bottom of chapter.) He liked these new words, and giggled happily every time they were used.

Butler frowned; he did not appreciate swearing. There were much politer ways of stressing one's point. Most teenagers swore simply to make themselves sound older, when all it really did was make them sound immature and childish. He had been on guard duty with a foulmouthed bloke when he was in his early-twenties. His partner had been even more crude than Ivory- no doubt trying to copy Ozzie Osborne- and was fired within a month.

"Come on, Ives, cheer up! You need to be optimistic!" Trish cried enthusiastically, clapping her on the shoulders.

"Maybe I'll be able to join a freak show. Ivory; the Human-Elf," she said glumly

Trish ignored her. "Okay! Lets be positive! Umm…you have your health! You have your youth! You have…um…Turrets Syndrome!"

"No I don't!" Ivory snapped.

"You don't?"

"No!"

"Oh…well, you have…um…Oh, I give up!" She slumped into her chair and looked at Ivory. "You know what you need, Ives?"

"A Digi-board to write my last will and testament on?"

"A cooler full of beer!"

Ivory glared at her. "I'm forty-nine."

"Oh, right! I keep forgetting you're only forty-nine."

"How old are you?" Juliet asked, bouncing the little boy on her knee.

"Sixty-five." Trish said, turning to Juliet.

"Sixteen." Ivory added, as Juliet was looking confused.

"That's still too young to drink." Butler pointed out.

"So? How old were you when you first started taking steroids?"

Butler blinked. "I've never taken steroids in my entire life."

Trish looked him up and down. "Riiiiight." She turned back to Ivory. "Come on, Ives! You're boring when you're miserable!" She shook the moping hybrid by the shoulders. "Fine! I'm going to go find something else to do." She walked into the very back of the shuttle and started raiding the lockers.

"What a wonderful friend you have." Juliet muttered, giving the baby an Eskimo kiss.

"Its her way of being sympathetic." Ivory buried her face in her arms again.

In the front of the shuttle Holly wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Artemis." She thought. "Please, be okay."

* * *

Artemis sat in his cell, thinking hard. There had to be a way out. There was always a way out. He look around, frowning. The fairies were smart, he knew. But he was smarter.

Getting into the lotus position, he made a mental list of the known facts:

1. The LEP had betrayed them.

2. Human/Fairy hybrids existed and knew the LEP were traitors.

3. It was illegal to give birth to a Human/Fairy hybrid.

4. Holly had known this fact from the beginning.

5. He was being held prisoner for this crime.

6. If Holly found him, she would be killed too.

None of these made him feel much better. But there was still hope. He could think of something. He just needed to think.

**A/N: Okay, thanks so very much for waiting. I'm gonna go work on the other fics now. Reveiw!**

MY EXPLANATION OF ELVES

The elves grow slower physically then us, but they grow faster mentally. Meaning that they learn to speak, walk, think, etc. faster.

Also, the half-breeds have all the fairy powers except mesmer. They can enter a building without invitation, but once inside they must do as they're told.


	9. Chapter Nine: Blood of Anguish

A/N: For those of you waiting for the seventh chapter of Diamonds Are Forever, I'm terribly sorry to have to tell you that it may be a few weeks. See, I wrote the entire thing, but it's on my Dad's computer…in Vermont…over fifteen-hundred miles away from where I am right now. And his internet got shut off. So now I have to wait for it to get turned back on so he can Email it to me. So, until then, you must deal with this. (sigh) Too bad. Oh, wait. You've been wanting this new chapter, haven't you? Okay, then. Hey, what are you still reading this for? Read the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own whatever Eoin Colfer owns. It's that simple.

Holly sat in the kitchen of Fowl Manor, staring down at her hands. They were covered in blood. She wondered vaguely whose blood it was, and the moment she thought this, it disappeared. Her hands were clean. Then she heard a voice. A soft, whispered voice that was cold as ice.

"Holly."

She looked around her, and the kitchen disappeared, just as the blood had. She was now standing in white nothingness.

"Holly."

There it was again! Who kept saying that? She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Her voice was gone. She couldn't make a sound. She tried again, shouting until her throat hurt. But although she felt her vocal cords vibrate, no sound left her lips. Then the voice spoke again, this time right in her ear.

"There's no use trying. You don't have a voice here."

She whipped around, and was amazed to see Artemis. Tears of joy welled in her eyes, and she tried to say his name, reaching out to hug him.

He moved away from her quickly, looking down at her with a strange look in his eyes. "I just barely told you." He murmured. "You have no voice here."

She frowned, smiled weakly, shrugging. She moved forward, holding out a hand to him. He took another step back.

"Do you love me, Holly?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it again, nodding and smiling.

He gave her an icy glare, and when he spoke again, it was loud and angry, and echoed all around the white space.

"Liar!"

Holly was shocked, and took a few steps back. 'I do love you!' she tried to say, but once again, nothing came out. She looked up at his face, suddenly angry, and then opened her mouth to scream.

There was blood. So much blood. Pouring from each and every pore on Artemis' body, gushing onto the white floor, running over Holly's feet. "You did this to me!" He shouted, the blood covering every inch of skin. "You did this!"

Tears were streaming down Holly's face. She ran forward, her hands reaching up and holding his cheeks, concentrating all her magic on healing him. But no. Something was wrong. The blue sparks wouldn't come. Her magic was gone.

"You cant save anyone, Holly!" He snarled, shoving her hands away. His skin was paler than usual as he lost more and more blood. "Not me. Not our son. You cant even save yourself!"

Holly fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood. Artemis' blood.

She heard him crouch down next to her, and heard his voice whisper in her ear. "Give up, Holly." He hissed, then his bloody hands wrapped around her neck, strangling her. "Give up!"

She tried to pull away, but she couldn't. She was suffocating, unable to breathe. She kicked and tried to scream, but she still had no voice.

"Give up. Give up! GIVE UP!"

"NOOOO!" Holly screamed, finding her voice. She sat up in the pilot's seat of the shuttle, looking around widely. She looked down at her hands. The blood was gone. The shuttle was on auto-pilot. She sighed, and switched back to manual.

Ivory poked her head through from the cabin. "Yo. Bitchy-elf-lady. What's wrong with you? What's with the screaming? You're gonna wake your damned brat."

Holly looked up at her, her eyes red and puffy. "N-nothing's wrong. I'm sorry I screamed. I…um…"

"Whoa!" She stepped into the cockpit, looking at her a little closer. "You're sweating like Hell. Did you almost run into a wall or something?"

"Uh…no…" Holly turned, looking out the windshield as Ivory sat down in the co-pilot's seat. "You know, civilians are supposed to stay behind the yellow line."

Ivory shrugged. "Well I'm not a civilian, am I? I'm a criminal."

Holly frowned slightly, glancing at her. "You don't seem to be awfully upset about it."

The Halfling laughed bitterly. "I've got used to it by now. Besides, I cant say I haven't done anything wrong anymore." She began counting on her fingers. "Assaulting LEP officers, theft, illegal possession of firearms, arson…"

"Arson? Firearms? You're just a little girl!"

"I have to protect myself, don't I? Funny thing about it is, I wouldn't have needed to resort to illegal self-defense if I wasn't considered a criminal in the first place. Kind of ironic, isn't it?"

Holly was silent for a while, staring intently out the window. Then she spoke again. "Mud elf…er, sorry…Ivory. Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Ivory shrugged.

"You know, you could just answer."

"Oh, shut up and ask the damn question. Gods above, you sound like you're idiot husband!"

Holly bit her lip, thinking of the dream. "He isn't my husband." She murmured.

"Oh? So the kid's a-"

"Don't say it!" She interrupted quickly. "And anyways, we would be married, but he's not eighteen yet. He will be in two weeks. Then we can get married."

Ivory raised her eyebrows. "You're waiting for him to get old enough to marry?" She whistled. "He's a bit young for you, isn't he?"

"I'm eight-four."

"Eighty-four and seventeen. What a lovely couple. Now, go ahead and ask the damned question."

Holly held back a chuckle. "Well, it's just…Why do you all live in filth? You and the other refugees, I mean. Surely you could do something to make your lives easier? At least by a little?" She looked around, and felt her heart sink. Ivory was staring into her lap, her body tensed.

"And how do you suggest we do that? We're all criminals because of our heritage. We cant get jobs, and it's too risky to steal too often." She looked up, smiling bitterly. "Most of us are either starving or too sick to be of any use. We still only what we need, but it's still considered theft because of what we are. That's why the elders get rid of those who do nothing to help the Refuge. Like me, for example."

Holly stared at her. "I…I'm sorry."

Ivory shrugged. "What's it matter? Our choice is that or death." She chuckled bitterly. "Not much of a damned choice, but who cares?"

Holly watched her for a few minutes, silent. She had been part of the LEP. Why hadn't she realized what they were doing? Well, that was obvious. The Halflings she had seen before were always fierce, large men who would try to attack their captors. Never had she seen someone so young. She bit her lip, sighing softly.

The young Halfling watched the elf thoughtfully. "Hey, don't worry about it." She smiled. "The LEP's trying to kill you know, aren't they? That makes us on the same side, even if you used to be an officer."

Holly looked down at her, then smiled weakly, nodding.

Blood…So much blood…

"I suppose you're right." She murmured, gazing at her. "But…are you really so willing to forgive me?"

You cant save anyone, Holly…

"No." Ivory replied, leaning back in her seat. "But what choice have I got? Either I forgive you for your stupidity, or I put the damned Refuge in danger." She shrugged. "I'd rather not do either, so I'll just have to pretend to forgive you."

You did this to me, Holly…

Holly sighed softly, switching off the auto pilot and beginning to guide the shuttle manually once more. "Well, that makes me feel better." She murmured, sighing to herself.

Give up, Holly…

The mud elf laughed bitterly. "You're a fugitive now. You don't get to feel good about anything." She stood, stretching. "But, who knows? Maybe you'll be lucky and they'll leave you alone because of who you used to be."

Who I used to be…Blood…So Much Blood…

Holly opened her mouth to respond, but the girl had gone. She sighed, switching back to autopilot. Who was she kidding? What could she do? Ivory was right; she couldn't feel good about anything anymore. She leaned back in the seat, her eyes closed.

Do you love me, Holly?

A/N: Yay! I am finished! Fear my almighty procrastination! Seriously, though, I'm terribly sorry. I'm working on the next chapters for Prisoner of Memory, School Project, and…um…what are the other ones? Diamonds are Forever I already have it written…it's just fifteen-hundred miles away. It will be out by Christmas though, don't worry.


End file.
